Monks of Mong Paco
The Monks of Mong Paco were decendents of the original inhabitants of the legendary Lost City of Mong Paco which mysteriously vanished from the face of the Earth 15000 years earlier. The city posessed a giant jewel covered idol over three stories tall that protected the city with boobytraps. Calling themselves monks, the descendents of Mong Paco searched for their lost city for centuries. The Book of Power was supposed to hold the key to the mystery, but none of them could decypher it. During the 1980s, the book was kept safe in an antique book store in a Arab district of an American town. Miles Mayhem, leader of V.E.N.O.M., learned about the legend and the book's location and together with his accomplices Cliff Dagger and Sly Rax broke into the monks secret shrine, threatened him and stole the book. Convinced that it would lead him to an ancient city of riches and an idol worth millions, Mayhem put a tracking device inside the book. At that moment, the monk appeared in the V.E.N.O.M. vehicles path. He seemed to be in several places at the same time and even caused an avalanche. Mayhem dropped the book out of the car window by accident and it was found by M.A.S.K. agent Dusty Hayes, who had been trailing the villains after spotting them in town while he was on his way to deliver pizzas. Opening the book, Hayes was struck by a glowing light erupting from it's pages. He decided to bring it to M.A.S.K.'s founder and leader, Matt Trakker but had to hide the book inside a Pepperoni Pizza box for a short while so as not to draw the attention of a Museum Curator who was visiting Trakker. Trakker took a look at the book under the Optical Scanner, learning it's history and the reasons V.E.N.O.M. would be interested in it. Subsequently he had his computer assemble a team of M.A.S.K. agents for this mission. After the other agents assembled, the M.A.S.K. computer located the tracking device in the book and found that V.E.N.O.M. was at that very moment heading to to M.A.S.K.'s secret headquarters Boulder Hill. Trakker ordered the defence mode prepared and after a brief skirmish, Brad Turner's hologram ray fooled V.E.N.O.M. into thinking they had destroyed Boulder Hill. Meanwhile, Scott Trakker, not wanting to miss out on a pizza, snuck into his fathers computer room with his robot T-Bob. Noticing the book, Scott flipped through its pages and the glowing light from the book put him under a trance that led him to the location of the lost city. Since V.E.N.O.M. was still tracking the book, they followed it's homing signal rather than spending any more time at the 'ruins' of Boulder Hill further. Both M.A.S.K. and V.E.N.O.M. faced various life threatening traps after entering the hollow mountain that Scott and T-Bob had found, but the two teams eventually faced off against each other in their vehicles and V.E.N.O.M. retreated. After that, the Monks of Mong Paco revealled themselves to M.A.S.K., having realized that these evil ones had been driven away by the good ones. Scott and T-Bob had already been welcomed by the monks after Scott's trance had run it's course shortly after they arrived in the hollow mountain. T-Bob playfully began twirling the Monk's staff, dropped it and it ended up sticking into a hole in the wall. This triggered a hidden door to slide open and reveal the bejewelled idol. According to the Monk's legends, the one who finds the statue shall become the ruler of Mong Paco. But in the case of T-Bob, the monks decided to make an exception. Category:Characters